


The Duality of Man When Alone and in Company

by shybright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: The two times where Solomon gives Noir conditions and the situations around them (why is this wizard so two-faced?).An #ObeyMeSecretSanta2020 gift for BB on Discord :D
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Duality of Man When Alone and in Company

It was nice having someone indulging in her every whim, no matter how odd the condition was he gave her before he did the favour with an ominous smile. The first time it happened was when they just finished their Underworld Creatures presentation where Noir was paired up with Solomon. The female human felt cooped up in the House.

_"Solomon, can you come with me to buy some study resources on Thursday?"_

_"Sure, but only if you let me test my hair braiding spell on you."_

_"Uh? Oh, okay. But isn't that spell too easy for you?"_

_"It is. I just want to see how you'd look in my favourite hairstyle."_

Noir's face was void of emotions, but even a non-observant person can see the way her cheeks had immediately become tinged with pink and the hint of her lips curving into a small smile. She cleared her throat, trying to compose her internal, turbulent feelings while the wizard merely gazed on at her, a half-smirk on his face. 

Nevertheless they _did_ go out, what with the endless interrogation beforehand by Lucifer and the needless worry from Mammon. She had assured them that she'll be fine, she was just hanging out with a human after all.

When Solomon appeared at the doorstep of the House of Lamentation in his regular all black attire with gold elements and galaxy cape, Noir couldn't help but marvel at his attractiveness, letting the compliment slip her lips quietly. Being an enhanced human like himself (he made every sound nearby reach his ears), Solomon heard the praise and a warm smile made its way to his lips. "Thank you, I wanted to look that way to you."

After his words, he did a full body scan of Noir. Looking at her lilac halter-neck top paired with her black pleated skirt and white sneakers. They were a good palette with his. Solomon noticed that she let her short black hair loose, adhering to his wish of wanting to spice it up.

"Mmm," he nodded approvingly at her as he stood closer, hand reached out as he curled a stray strand of Noir's hair behind her ear. "you look quite lovely today."

Before Noir could utter a reply in return, Asmodeus popped out from behind her as he enthusiastically placed both his palms on her shoulders, grinning excitedly. "Well, the outfit was none other helped chosen by yours truly! I wanted to match Noir's top with the colour of her eyes and let the darkness of her skirt make everything about her stand out. We discussed her outfit all night and she was a cute model too~"

"A-Asmo…" Noir whispered roughly as she tugged on his shirt, her eyes widening as she tried to make him understand _'Don't tell him anything!'_ just through her gaze. The latter paid no heed to her slight complaint.

"I know you said she looked lovely but _anything else?_ " The fifth brother pressed on, landing his chin on Noir's shoulder in anticipation.

Solomon chuckled, the sound being airy and light but still caused Noir to feel the hair on her skin rising. He rubbed his index finger and thumb on his chin, posing thoughtfully. Noir couldn't help but have her heart beat fast for his answer.

"The clothes suit her."

All the tension in the air dissipated as Asmo stood up straight, huffing in disappointment as he lightly dusted Noir's shoulders, scowling at the wizard. "All those years of pact with me and that's your only response? Didn't I teach you anything? How boring. Well, I know how _adorable_ she looks."

Noir trusted herself to mask her slight disappointment well through her poker face, though not without feeling Solomon's sharp gaze at her. "Well, have fun anyways, darling." Asmo pecked her cheek as he gently pushed her forward to the waiting man.

He turned to the other human, narrowing his eyes as he regarded him coldly. "Bye."

Asmo exited the scene as quick as he entered, as the door the House of Lamentation banged closed.

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Solomon laughed at the demon's actions as Noir nervously joined in. "Isn't it fun, having a pact with him? He always entertains me."

Noir nodded in agreement as she looked into his eyes, twinkling in what she could perceive as amusement and… something else she couldn't put her finger on. "He takes care of me well." She quipped, her heart fondly warming at the thought of the Avatar of Lust.

"I believe you but enough about him." Solomon said firmly as if he really wanted to get away from the topic. "I trust you haven't forgotten my condition of why I joined you today?"

Noir's lips curved into a smile as she lightly bounced on her heels, excited at the prospect of seeing magic at work. She had seen Solomon execute his spells multiple times already, more than her two hands can count as it had been months since her residence in the Devildom, yet every time he did them, she couldn't help but be fascinated when the wizard goes into full focus and things different from Earth happened. She didn't have magic after all. "I'm ready."

Solomon lifted his right hand up, twirling his index finger in the air as he chanted a short string of sentence. Silver glitter emerged from his fingertip and made its way to Noir, floating around her head. Noir felt the strands of her hair being twisted and braided, shivering at the sensation of outwardly powers controlling them. She wished she could observe them through a mirror.

A few seconds later, Noir could feel the magic fade as her hair stilled like the unliving object it was. She stared at Solomon, waiting for his reaction; his face still blank.

"Remember when Asmo asked if I thought anything else of you?" He said in a low voice as he slowly made his way behind Noir. She felt his body heat so close to her, his breath touching her ear. "It's because your outfit wasn't complete yet. You looked lovely earlier but now…." Solomon snapped his fingers, causing a plane of mirror appearing before Noir. She caught her reflection and gasped once she saw her hair… Her eyes flitted towards Solomon who smirked at her, filled with both mischief and satisfaction.

"...Now you look pretty."

Solomon placed both his hands on her shoulders, slightly turning her body so she can see more clearly of how her hair turned out. All strands were tied and braided around the bottom side of her head in a way that there was no hair left loose. It looked as if the magic created two separate braids before it winded around and each ended at different sides of her ear. Noir had to admit, he did have taste.

She also noticed that it was impossible for her short hair to have that much length to have this kind of braid, so when she looked at Solomon curiously, he nodded as if he knew her thoughts. "I also added a hair-lengthening spell, if you don't mind." Noir shook her head, lighting touching her hair. "I don't. It looks wonderful… Does this satisfy your condition?"

The wizard grinned as he held out his hand, open for Noir to place hers in it. She took it though with hesitance at first. "You ask that at this point? I am more than satisfied with how you turned out." He squeezed her hand. "Now let's move to our first destination! With…"

Solomon lifted his free hand, pointing his index finger to the open space in front of the gate. A bigger group of silver glitters rained at the spot and gradually, they formed into what resembled a coach, ash in colour with a few strips of gold. The front was tied to a black horse with a long gray mane and red eyes, neighing loudly.

"This will be our ride." Solomon spoke as he lead Noir towards the coach, chuckling at the awe in her face. "Do you like it?"

"Absolutely." Noir replied as she moved closer to the horse, surprised when the animal nuzzled the palm she held close to it. "It must be so convenient to just twirl your finger and have things you want to appear at your disposal…" She turned to Solomon, eyes gleaming. "Though having to memorise all those spells and their functions are difficult, aren't they?"

The wizard chuckled as he escorted Noir into the coach, carefully seeing her inside before he joined in and sat across her.

"You're right, but impressing a lady like you is more difficult."

Noir can only roll her eyes at his flirty attitude, shaking her head, amused.

\---

The second time occurred when Noir wanted to invite the angels out to taste desserts at the newly opened patisserie cafe. She stood at the door of their classroom as they had different subjects for that period. With a DDD in her hand, waiting patiently as demons passed by her in the corridor and minded their own businesses.

A shadow loomed over her. Noir first saw the shiny dress shoes, recognising them after months of walking with him to class. "Hello Solomon."

The human relaxed himself into position next to her, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms. "You left the class too quickly. What were you in a rush for?" Solomon said, his tone was laced in a pitch that made out that he was too curious… and upset for being left behind.

"Oh, me and the angels promised to go out for some desserts so I'm just waiting for them-"

"Without me?"

A few beats of silence. "What?"

"I asked," Solomon pushed himself off the wall as he stood adjacent to Noir, looking down at her with shadowed eyes, there was a slight shift in the atmosphere, she felt the warmth from his body become further. "if you were going to go for desserts without me."

Noir blinked, tilting her head, not feeling intimidated at all. "You can come if you'd like."

"Oh!" A smile immediately appeared on Solomon's face, glowing up his previously dark demeanor as his eyes curved into half-moons, a stark contrast from earlier. "I thought you were gonna leave me out of our group… Apologies, Noir."

Before Noir could utter a reply, the door beside her opened and students rushed out, all in different shapes and sizes. Solomon quickly pushed himself in the gap between Noir and the entrance, protectively having an arm hover around her as he knew how aggressive the demons can be when they were released from class. After the traffic died down, their two friends finally emerged from the classroom, bustling in their own discussion as the smaller of the two walked out first. His eyes landed on the white-haired human. “Solomon, what brings you here- Oh, oh, Noir!”

Luke sped towards the girl, bouncing before her as he greeted her warmly with a smile. Noir couldn’t help but mirror the image as she patted his head. “Hello Luke, how are you?”

“Excited! I couldn’t wait for class to end just to see you.”

Solomon left the two at their own devices as he faced Simeon who was quietly watching the whole exchange with his gentle smile. “Why wasn’t I invited?” He threw the question nonchalantly.

“Hmm?” Simeon looked at him with wide eyes as he raised his eyebrow, immediately catching on what the human meant. “Noir did not invite you to eat desserts?”

Solomon merely stared on, lips thinning into a firm line… it almost resembled a sulky pout.

The angel laughed as he moved closer to Luke, fixing his blonde hair while the younger continued to animatedly chatter. “Well, there must be a reason for it, right, Solomon?” He chuckled at the latter’s expression, sullen despite his attendance already accepted by the person in question, “Don’t think too much about it. Both you and I know she likes your company."

Afterwards, Simeon had to cut short the conversation between the duo in front of him to remind them of the promised dessert date. He was replied with enthusiasm as Luke dragged them all out from the school - Solomon included - towards downtown Devildom. Noir was happy enough to let the angels do the talking and navigating, giving all her attention towards them.

To the wizard, however, he interpreted it as conscious ignorance from her side. He was quiet the whole time, only replying when others asked him questions with a voice that was void of expression and mostly monotonous. When Noir asked him if he didn’t want desserts anymore, he shook his head as he whispered into her ear: “If you mean I want something sweeter than sugar, then I think it would be you.”

This time she ignored him consciously and Solomon’s mood dampened even further.

When the group arrived at the cafe, it was busy with patrons. It was their luck when there was an empty table at the corner by the window with exactly four seats. But Simeon knew better, he shot a knowing look at Solomon who did his best to be discreetly pleased. Simeon saw four demons holding onto their stomachs when they turned on the corner earlier, they radiated with magic that Simeon just felt differently about.

Swiftly, as if he was the one that was the most eager about eating the desserts, Solomon made his way to the empty table, standing by the seats and gesturing to Noir to sit in the bench closest to the window. She muttered a thanks to Solomon despite being confused at the whole change of image. Smoothly, he slid in next to her.

“Hey,” Luke stood with arms akimbo as he frowned at Solomon, “I was supposed to sit next to Noir.”

The male human smiled innocently. “Well now you’re supposed to sit across her now that this seat’s taken.”

The shorter angel huffed as he stomped his way to the said bench, pouting while he aggressively glared at Solomon. Simeon sighed, sliding next to Luke. He gave a pointed look towards the wizard who shrugged in return. Noir just shook her head but nonetheless entertained at the typical situation that she has gotten used to

“Stop teasing Luke.” Noir hissed.

“Do you want me to tease you instead?”

“That’s not the point-”

“Oh look!” Luke cried as the waiter arrived at their table, handing out their menu books. “Let’s order!”

When the group was busy reading the list of foods, Noir couldn’t help but think about the way the wizard treats her was different when it was just them both alone versus when they were with the others. When it was just her and him, he was all sweet and gentle like his main goal was to please her compared to being an awful teasing person who wanted to rile her up with all his… interest and faux _flirtiness._ There was also his possessive nature that came up at times, like now, where his shoulder continuously brushed against her as if the bench wasn’t wide enough for them to have a spaced seating. Despite how she acted, _not that she minded..._

As minutes passed and it was time to order, everyone else _should’ve_ known that Solomon will try the most exquisite of foods that no one at that table has ever heard of and will generally want to avoid.

“Solomon,” Simeon said as he visibly looked nervous when the latter wrote down his preferences on their order notepad, “Are you sure you want those?”

“Why not?” He continued writing them down, missing the look of Luke’s that had gotten anxious as he read his orders. “I thought we were going to try things out. Sweet and Spicy Demon’s Foot Cake sounds good to me.”

“N-no… they don’t…” Luke whined as he leaned on Simeon, wanting balance.

“I think... I should order for you.” Noir offered as she took the notepad and pencil away from Solomon’s hands, taking the menu book away from him in the process. “I know how… exquisite your tastes are by now so I think I’ll do a better job to decide what kind of desserts you and each one of us will prefer.”

“Hmm, is that so?” Solomon said as he rubbed his chin in doubt, “I thought the demon foot cake would taste splendid.”

“L-let’s just not eat anything from demons for our first experience, alright?” Simeon added hastily, hoping the other would drop it.

“If you say so…” His view shifted towards Noir, the bulb in his head lightening up. “But on one condition…”

Noir nodded apprehensively, wanting the other human to just move on from the dreadful-sounding menu.

An ominous smile appeared on Solomon’s face as he shook his head, looking at Noir with a gleam in his eye. “I’ll reveal it to you later once the desserts have arrived. For now, you guys should just go all out.”

Noir eyed him suspiciously but nevertheless accepted his proposal as she erased out his order, slightly cringing at the name again.

Minutes later after a good discussion between the quadruple combo and patiently waiting, the same waiter from earlier came carrying platters of different types of sweets and gently placed them on the table.

“They all look appetizing.” Simeon praised as he took out the cutlery from the basket given earlier, distributing the forks and spoons to each one of them. “They deserve the popularity of their debut.”

“I can’t agree more!” Luke excitedly said, picking up his fork and letting his eyes roam over each and every detail of the desserts, all bright and vibrant. “I think Barbatos would like these as well.”

“Photos first please, no touching.” Noir jokingly warned as she rose up from the table, positioning her DDD over the food as she took a few photos. Once she sat back down, Solomon held out his hand. Noir raised her eyebrow, questioning him. “What now?”

“I need to take a photo of you before I can touch you.”

Noir groaned as she tucked her DDD away though no one could miss the blush on her cheeks. Well, everyone’s faces were red for the secondhand embarrassment they felt.

“Solomon, I implore you to stop.” The black-haired angel begged as he shoved the fork into Solomon’s hand, forcing him to curl his fingers around it. “We just want to eat our desserts.”

“And we don’t want vomit as another icing over our cakes!” Luke continued, frustrated over his teasing antics.

“They’re right, Solomon.” Noir nodded firmly as she picked up her own utensil. “Now please let us enjoy these in peace…”

Just as Noir stabbed the fork into an orange-coloured cake and about to bring it into her mouth, Solomon stopped her by holding her wrist. Annoyed, she swung her gaze onto him, wanting to get over it.

“Do you remember that there was a condition I needed you to fulfill before I adhered to your wishes? I want to claim it now.”

She waited quietly for his answer, eyes shifting towards the angels who were enjoying the pastries.

“Feed me.”

It felt like time stopped for a moment as Noir looked at him back again, eyes wide in shock. The angels also froze as they stared incredulously at Solomon. “What?”

“I want you to feed me.”

He repeated resolutely and eyes full of determination, as if it was his one wish before he descended to another level of Hell. There was nothing Noir could do but let her hand move closer to let Solomon bite the cake off of her fork, and when he did it… he locked eyes with her while he munched the cake in his mouth, exuding a very weird tension that Noir couldn’t help but feel slightly entranced with.

“You’re weird.” Luke muttered when Solomon pulled away, happily smiling as he took his own cake. “Ever since Noir came here, you’ve become so much weirder.”

“Hmm~” Solomon hummed, ignoring the malice in the young angel’s words as he savored the taste of the puff he just ate. “Well, I’m a fool only for Noir.”

Another round of groans were heard and a sharp clang of a fork accompanied by a distinct _‘That’s it!’_ along with pleas to calm down from another person.

Noir let the smile bloom on her face - a rare occurrence - as she watched the display of a small… war happening in front of her. A wizard enjoying his sweets, an angel trying his best to attack the said wizard and another angel trying to calm the former angel. Of course, she was content with being part of the audience.

Noir popped a piece of tart into her mouth and felt herself get launched into an euphoric state of satisfaction. She loved the tart melting in her mouth, but she loved her friends in front of her even more, despite how chaotic they all were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! To my giftee and other readers :D Please comment your thoughts <3


End file.
